Love me for as long as you can
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Music has always been something to dance to, something to lose yourself in. Forget everything and everyone. Except of her.


_**Author's Note :**_ _ **This has nothing to do with my story Automata Legacy. This is a standalone experimental fic. It's basically just soft porn without plot. Proceed at your own risk. As always, likes and comments are very appreciated, and make me more commited into writing. All mistakes are my own, English isn't my native language so please, take that into consideration. Other then that, enjoy !**_

* * *

The tunes begin to fill your room and you relax in your seat. Your fingers dig gently into the wooden armrests.

It's been years since you've been this relaxed. You're as calm as the wind outside your apartment.

It's been years and not much has changed. You hunt, you kill, you survive.

You love and you fuck, and it feels right. All of it.

You'd never admit that. That would be too easy.

The glass on the near nightstand begs to be emptied, and you're glad to oblige.

Liquid courage, you'd say.

It wouldn't matter, really.

The woman before you moves, deliberate movements that makes you thirst. You move your hands, craving the touch, but she's far far away.

Ache. You feel a pull in your chest, a throb between your legs.

She moves, her back to you. She's touching herself and you're so jealous.

Your only desire is to replace her hands with yours.

They move, you watch all of it. They're leaving gentle marks on her skin. You want to drag your tongue over them.

Her moves are deliberate, teasing you to your very core.

The song seems never ending. You beg whatever deity you can think of that you're right.

Let it never end.

The singer's voice is dripping with lust and raw sex, you wonder where today will take you.

2B's been begging you for this.

 _Watch me. Don't touch yourself. See me._

Your relationship was pretty simple. Except it wasn't.

You love her. She loves you.

She's got abandonment issues, you're suicidal. She's a goddess in disguise and you're doubting your every move. Somehow, you fit one another like a glove.

She looks your way, her head gently swaying to her left, her hands tracing patterns over her waist as she dances.

It takes a lot of your willpower to not jump at her here and now.

You've pushed them back. There's time for everything, there's no rush.

You can watch 2B till this God forsaken planet burns. You'd still watch her afterwards in whatever afterlife awaits you.

She smiles, a gentle, innocent smile.

You bite your lip. Let her see.

She's slow, almost painfully so, she drags her hands over her ass and you can think of nothing else but eating her out on your table.

She wouldn't mind. But there's time.

There's no rush.

She moves a bit faster, her hands moving upwards, resting on her breasts for a mere second and you feel like scrraming because you can't see.

Oh, she knows what she's doing. She has to. She's been watching, or learning, or just imagining all of this before, as a simple training.

She had to.

Her hands rest in her hair and she moves her body your way, the deliberate sways of her hips never stopping.

You look eye to eye and she smiles again, this time far less innocent.

She's half naked. Her pants are long gone, the underwear is still there, to your disapproval. The other piece of clothing is one of your oversized t-shirts, it's black with random letters on it that you can't focus on.

2B has taken it as her trophy, her price. God, you don't care. It looks way better on her anyway.

She left you in your pants only, how cruel she can be.

She's gently lifting it as she looks at you, her hands playing with her breasts again and you can't help it. You let out a moan.

You feel like ripping the armrests and making her scream your name already.

Time. There's no rush.

She grins. Vixen.

Your mouth is open. You're almost drooling. You look pathetic. And in love. And horny.

Like it matters. She swings your way, she moans as well. She knows what she's doing to you.

Maybe that's why your pants are still in their place. Wouldn't want to make a mess, would we ?

A2.

You repeat your name, just in case this little show fries your circuits.

A2.

A2.

YoRHa unit A2, in love with her superior version, YoRHa unit 2B.

What a joke. How narcissistic can you be ? You look the same.

Hmm, no. You're nothing alike. 2B hones your looks way better, way more effectively. Honestly, you couldn't be more different.

Why is she here, honestly? Why are you ? Can this truly last long enough to enjoy ? Will this little fiasco of yours burn down as fast as it started ?

Look at her. She's watching you, memorising your every inch. It's not like you do the same.

Look at her, the way her frame moves, her hands are keeping themselves busy.

Why is she here ? Why is she with you ? Why..

She's..

..moving to you. Feeling your doubt. Of course she is. It's 2B, after all.

She sits on your lap, you can't touch her. You're both afraid and too excited to move your hands.

She smiles. You love her. She rests her forehead against your, her hand caressing your chin, her lips inches away from yours.

You love her.

"Look at me." she whispers, you can't do anything else. You want to kiss her, but this is her game. Let her play it.

You want to close your eyes and let her drown you. She's having none of that. Both of her arms fall on your shoulders, going around your head. "Watch me." she whispers against your mouth.

You swallow her words. There's no space left between you two. It's magical. You need her so much.

"Don't think." you look into her eyes, she's tracing her lips over your neck. A ghost touch, barely there. She's teasing every fiber out of you. You groan and you can feel her shit eating grin on your collarbone.

Her fingers burn their way over your chest, a ghost touch on your breasts. She's getting physical, she can't handle it anymore. You can't believe how needy she is. "Be with me." you gulp, her words breaching your every wall.

She's doing it so good. You'd die a happy android at this very moment.

Her hips begin to move against your legs, the tiniest amount of friction driving you crazy. You let your hands wander, finally. It feels like eternity has passed.

She grins, then moans. She must have felt your cold hands on her breasts, beneath your..her..shirt. It's hers now, it suits her better anyway. "Love me." she moans, a little out of breath. You're surprised your hands did this to her.

She's your fallen angel..

You trace your lips over her neck, her fingers find themselves in your hair, pulling, scratching your scalp. It's the best burn you've ever felt.

Let it never end.

Music's been changing, lyrics repeated and nothing matters. The music's still there. Guiding you both like a perverted lullaby.

"A.." she sighs as deep, as hard as she's able, she forces you to look at her. Your eyes meet and it's a tango of unspoken promises and desires. You understand.

"I need you." she presses her hand against yours on her breast, she's biting her lip and she's resting her head against your shoulder. You'd cry if you could, you can't believe how blessed you are.

You raise her head with your fingers, gently asking her to look at you. You press a long, sweet, feeling fueled kiss on her forehead, your hand resting on her cheek, tracing sweet little circles there, letting her know.

You're not going anywhere.

She rests against your hand. She closes her eyes and puts her hand on yours, letting you know.

You're worthy of her love.

"I love you." you whisper against her lips as you finally take them. They're yours, she's yours and you're hers, and it's all silly and magical and so right.

Your months moves against one another, never stopping. For the first time tonight, the music is left forgotten. Her little sounds are all the music you need.

When you stop, after what feels like centuries, you can see all barriers in her eyes broken.

left breathless, and you're not sure how that's even possible.

"Take me to bed." she whispers again, capturing your lips once more. Your arms hold her close, safe in your embrace.

No more games tonight.

When you raise from your chair, she's in your hands, kissing you endlessly, her legs wrapped around your waist.

You can smell how ready she is for you.

Your legs take you to your bedroom, the music still loud enough to be heard. You don't mind.

You actually enjoy it.

You place her on your bed, you kneel in front of her, right between her legs. She looks at you confused, and you'd want more foreplay as well, but you can't wait anymore.

If you don't taste her, you'll die.

She understands. She always does.

You trail sloppy kisses across her chest, starting at her breasts. Of course.

Your hands play with them for long enough to hear her moan your name. You trail lower, you can feel her fingers in your hair again, pulling your long hair.

The burn feels right.

Your teeth leave marks all over her abdomen. No one will see. No one will ever see.

But she's yours. She should know. 2B's loud moans of approval lets you know that she agrees.

You grin.

The intruding fabric between her legs is making you irritates, but she's been teasing for long enough. Maybe you can return the favour.

You leave a slow, long and wet trail over her underwear and it makes her moan loud enough that you're happy you don't have neighbours.

Your fingers find her very ready core instantly, you push the annoying fabric out of the way, just enough that your fingers find her trembling clit. She could scream, you can feel it.

Your fingers play with her for long enough, you're sure the damage on your scalp was quite substantial. You can't bring yourself to care.

She's shaking under your care, what is more important than bringing your lover the pleasure she deserved ?

With the fabric finally removed, you feast. And you drink and you swear you can see stars, you're flying, both of you. She's groaning so hard, squeezing your head with her legs as your fingers finally enter her.

It's magical, it's something you cannot describe, and don't really want to. You look at her from bellow and she's the happiest, the most satisfied you've seen her in ages.

Only your embrace can give her the comfort she's craving now.

You eat and eat and drink, you move your fingers and she's writing her name on your scalp now, you're sure.

She's always been possessive.

Good.

She reaches her orgasms shortly after you tell her how wonderful she tastes, how beautiful she sounds, how gorgeous she looks.

Not to mention her smell.

She's riding her orgasms one at a time, and you can't get enough of the sight.

Forget e-drug, this is what you're addicted to.

The music's forgotten in your ears, only 2B exists for you.

She gives you a smile, she wants to thank you but you're having none of that. You raise from your throne between her legs, you stand up so you can take off your remaining clothes.

Your hands are shaking, 2B grins and you laugh. Your fingers are being gently pushed away, your younger counterpart deciding she's going to undress you herslef.

She's kissing your abdomen, leaving sloppy kisses everywhere. The sight bellow you makes you thirst even more.

Her fingers pull your pants down, along with your underwear, you kiss the top of her head and thank her.

She smiles.

2B looks at you and..

You love her so much.

You put your hands on her shirt, gently pulling it over her head.

Finally.

Finally you're both the way you were supposed to be all evening.

You drop down on her, your breasts dancing together, you caress her cheek and she's kissing your hand.

Her fingers find your core and you're seeing stars as she's bringing you to your first orgasm.

And your second. And third.

And her fifth and then sixth and, honestly at this point, who's counting ?

You grind your body against hers, your fingers playing with her now already swollen clit, it's a dance only you two know the moves to.

It's one orgasms after another, and another and another and it's like a dream. This has to be a dream.

There's no way 2B's sitting on your face now, there's no way you're eating your way to her heart.

Or core. Or both..

Yet here you are.

And nothing makes sense. And it's sloppy and imperfect and slow and..

It's yours. Your way.

Your dance.

Your moves.

It's 2B's screams of pleasure you hear, and that makes you uncomfortably close to your own release as well.

And oh God, she's so eager to please you. Move for you, show you what she's capable of.

You're so proud of her. And she's so proud of you too.

You're so happy to have her. And she's so happy to have you too.

You're so in love with her, you'd scream your heart out. And you are.

Orgasm after orgasm, and you're screaming her name like a chant. Like some holy word.

You've no clue how long it's been, if it was hours, days or centuries.

You've no clue if the world is still standing. Who cares, really?

2B is cuddled up against you, her arm wrapped around you, her head resting against your breasts.

Music's still playing, you laugh at this.

You kiss your..

...

...

you'll have to ask 2B, you may as well be married at this point.


End file.
